


Not Alone

by NiaChase



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, L is Alive, M/M, Mental Institutions, Post-Canon, Yagami Light is a Dick, held captive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: L is alive and came to visit Near after C-Kira's case. For once, they weren't alone.
Relationships: L & Near | Nate River, L/Near | Nate River
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19





	Not Alone

Near turned in for the night, getting comfortable in his bed. His SPK subordinates not allowing him to ruin his body as L had due to lack of sleep or horrible food. But tonight, he couldn't sleep. In the darkness of his room, he couldn't help but think of his friends. Matt, who was opened fire on and dropping to the ground. He was fun to be around and acted like a big brother to him, often the glue that kept him and Mello together.  


Mello.  


Often a hard ass, but Near understood him. He didn't mind it and he still saw Mello as a dear friend. Amongst the competition to be the next L, Near always saw his potential, even if he handled things a little aggressively and acted with his emotions, Near admired it. He will be missed.  


L.  


L joined a fight he couldn't win. He fought hard and bravely, played the game Light put him through, a died as a loser. The L everyone loved and heard so many achievements, made everyone in the orphanage look up to him as a goal to be, now six feet under the ground. Near's eyes got watery, wiping his eyes and turning to his side.

He pulled the covers close to his chin, seeking warmth and comfort. Near couldn't help but think, _Am I alone?_ He wasn't much of a social person, hardly knowing how to make friends. He wasn't sure about speaking to anyone in an unprofessional way, hang out was alien to him. All his friends were dead. The darkness around him seems to mock him now, void of any comfort to him. He wasn't going to give up, but he did miss the company.

"Pull yourself together. That was a long time ago." Near told himself, but the loneliness was there and a bit of longing. Unavoidable, Near took the time to morn his lost friends. Tears slipping out of his eyes while whimpers escape his lips. His chest hurt from the sadness and pain of his friends gone from his life, the only one stuck here on earth while they enjoy the afterlife. It was bittersweet.  


When Near finally closed his eyes, hoping for sleep to take him, a knock on his door drew his attention. He must be important to personally knock on his door. Near knew it wasn't the SPK because they would've spoken up and asked from behind the door. Near got out of his bed and walked to the door, pausing for a moment. "Who is it?" He called out.  


"Do you believe in ghosts?" came the response.  


Near, while never hearing his real voice, had a good guess at who it was, but he had a hard time believing it. "No, but I don't believe you are the type to give up in the middle. Am I mistaking?" Near asked. There was silence on the otherwise, Near still hesitating to open the door. It gave Near doubt about what he knew about L, wondering truly if he did give up.

"Near, I can explain. Just please open the door." was the response. Near wiped his eyes, clearing the evidence of him crying before opening the door. L looked horrible. He looked very malnourished, the bags under his eyes now darker as if he barely slept. The clothes on his body were baggy and barely clinging onto him. 

"L?" Near asked, worried. L knew he looked horrible, but he wasn't in the best place to feel like he should be feeling decent. "I'm sorry, Near," L said. Near shook his head, letting L walk in and closing the door behind him. Near hurriedly turn on a lamp, L almost looking ghostly under the light. L sat on the foot of Near's bed, in his usual crouching stance, Near sitting as well to hear what L had to say.  


"Watari was the only one that died, erasing the data. I, however, was kept alive for Kira's... Light's enjoyment. He tortured and hidden me away for years, enjoying that I failed. He told me I was going watch him become God of the New World, and my death as L will be public to warn any other who will try to take him down."  


L explained. Near was shocked, now realizing Light should've gotten a worse fate than a simple heart attack. He deserved punishment to the greatest extent, to live what he has done to L. That was becoming Near's only regret.  


"Once I heard you and Mello are targeting Kira, I was proud. I knew both of you combine can do what I haven't, and you didn't fail me. But I'm sorry about Mello and Matt. They will be truly missed. Light deserves a harsher fate, but I guess his soul out there in nothingness is enough. Neither heaven nor hell, just gone." L said, part of him feeling pity for Light, but nothing else.

Light knew what he was getting into and he still did what he has done. In a way, Light achieved his goal. People around the world still call for him and his sense of justice, no matter how barbaric it was. In a way, Kira won even after death.  


"I was still locked away, no one able to find me for a while. Such a long time hidden in the dark. I was ready to accept death until I was found, Light having a kind heart to leave a bit of evidence to where I lay. They took me in and questioned me. Roger saw the damage and sent me away for therapy. Near, I was broken. Too broken to play the role of L again." L said.  


Near eyed him, agreeing as well. "If you come here to prove me wrong, I won't hear it. I agree. You're unfit." Near told him, L flinching a bit at the harsh words. He didn't come here to get the title back, but the cold truth of who he is stinging his heart. 

But he came here because he needed someone who could understand him. "I know," L said softly. Then Near surprised him by hugging him, knocking him to his butt as his arms were around his neck, Near's face against his own. He noticed Near's hair was longer and his skin baby smooth. "I'm glad you're alive. I-I was feeling lonely. Thank you for still being here with me." Near said softly. 

L paused at the words before hugging back, the body heat both were feeling too sweet to let go. Finally, both of them knew they weren't alone. They both have someone to cling to and don't let go. L cleared his throat, Near finally letting go. L smiled. "You are doing well as L. I'm proud of you." L told him. 

Near shook his head. "You will always be the true L just as Light will always be the true Kira. But I'm glad to know I'm holding up the name with respect." Near said. L nodded, agreeing before standing up. "I best get going. If you don't mind, I would like to drop in to check on you. It'll be nice to have someone to talk to." L said. "Yes," Near said. 

L walked towards the door, Near's heart racing with each step L took. Part of him irrationally feared this was the last time of seeing L. He already looked half-dead, a strong gust of wind may blow him away. L grabbed the door handle and Near wondered if he was thinking straight. L will be fine. He said he'll be back. But you can never tell fully when it came to L.

L opened the door and Near gave up on reasoning. "Wait! L! You can stay with me. My staff and I can help you get well and there's no harm or burden with you being here. I can still play the role of L and you can work miniature cases that catch your interest under one of your other aliases." Near told him, his body off the bed and moving to L on its own accord. 

He didn't realize until he found himself holding onto L's forearm. L looked at the hand, then at Near. "Sure. Thank you." L said, letting Near pull him back in. Near took him towards the bed and told him to get in. L chuckled a bit, getting under the warm covers, the bed comforting his body in a way a parent loves a child.

L didn't want to move. Near turned off the lamp and made his way to the bed, careful to get in. Now, the darkness provided peace and comfort now that Near knew someone else was with him. Without thinking, Near reached for L's hand, his body closer to the man he knew was staring at him. L linked his fingers between Near's, a small distance between the two.

"Goodnight, L," Near said. L closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Near," he responded. For once, Near knew he wasn't alone tonight and confident that he was going to wake with a friend nearby, and L wasn't afraid to sleep now that he knew his friend was close to him. 

Neither of them said nothing when they woke up cuddling, their heartbeats in sync, and the warm body heat that let the other person know the other was there, and this was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment Below!


End file.
